Paths that Circle and Change
by ShadowOfRain
Summary: Inside she was laughing in sorrow at the irony. He had rescued her from the loneliness, and sat a smile upon her face. She had made his eyes sparkle when all they would do was shine like a dully polished stone. They had helped each other become who they w


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters of Inuyasha. One can only wish!..hehe

**Paths that Circle and Separate.**

" I Hate You! " The ebony haired girl screamed. Tears danced in forlorn sapphire eyes. Her deep gaze was never ending as she stared heatedly into a pair of shocked Amber eyes.

Pain filled the 17 year old girls body. He finally returned and yet she knew in her heart he would only leave her again. " Kagome.. I.. ".

Stopping him in mid sentence she pointed a shaky finger in his face. Her eyes were never changing and her body was trembling with sadness. " No! Don't Say it! .

Stalking closer Kagome stared him dead in the eyes. Her voice was becoming weaker by the moment and yet it held a fire beneath the underlining's. " I'm tired.. I'm so tired of hearing the sound of your footsteps fading.. ".

Shaking her head she refused to let her tears fall in front of him. Holding in every ounce of her pint up pain, She nearly stumbled as she toke a tired step back.

He watched with wide eyed shock, something a kin to guilt floating in his gaze. He knew what he was doing was slowly killing her. Kagome was slowly dyeing on the inside.

It was the reason he was drawn to her those many years ago. He wanted everything in the world to rescue her from the darkness that tried so desperately to suffocate her. He had wanted to show her the light. Encase her in its warmth and never let go of her.

The age difference didn't manner, he was only 5 years older but she was still a teenager in his eyes. Everything else was thrown out into the wind without any regrets. He did everything he wanted to, he finally made her realize that there was still some gentleness left in the world. Underneath his mask, there was still enough love for her.

And then, he was called out in the wild.The wind beckoned him to keep on moving, and that is what he did. However, the wind is mysterious and unpredictable and so that was who he had become. He came and went without warning. It was his life and this was who he was. Or who he had became. Kagome, had inspirited him to become himself, to follow his dreams.

Though, being themselves was slowly destroying each other. It made no sense at the time.  
Why they were standing where they were today was maybe just maybe the reason why the light side seemed so dark.

Kagome stared at him, ebony locks drifting softly down her ivory shoulders and down to her lower back. Sapphire eyes were softly dancing with never ending tears. Her Silver haired, Amber eyed hero had returned to her like the first day they Truely met. The day they came to really look at each other and leave behind their diffrences.

Inside she was laughing in sorrow at the irony. He had rescued her from the loneliness, and sat a smile upon her face. She had made his eyes sparkle when all they would do was shine like a dully polished stone. They had helped each other become who they were today and yet.. here they were, once again. Sighing softly, Kagome found her energy slowly dissipating.

Falling to land softly on her legs in the open field she stared up into the never ending stars. Her Eyes seemingly endless dark sapphire, a painful dark ocean filled with to many thoughts for even her to process.

Slowly he watched her and realized this was the very position, the very place he had found her 2 years ago. And yet, here he was standing as torn as he had been that day. Though, this time it wasn't because they couldn't find themselves but because they were slowly losing grip on each other.

' How cruel fate, could be..'. His Amber eyes glistened in the moonlight as he slowly came to stand at her side. " Our paths have not crossed but have run into each other in this circle we seem to be walking, Kagome .

A sigh escaped his lips as she only continued to stare up into the sky. " We were destined to meet, but we cannot continue on the same path together. Kagome, its just not us. Our paths are different and as painful as it might be. We still have to continue ".

Bowing her head Kagome wished she didn't have to listen to his words because inside she knew it was true. She didn't want to except it, for all the world and the universe put together she would deny it if she could.

Sadly enough. Kagome couldn't hate him, she couldn't keep herself in the dark because she was to stubborn to listen to common sense. To listen to the truth. Maybe, just maybe this time she could save herself.

A determined light reached her sterling gaze. Looking down at her gentle ivory hands, she whispered to herself. That this time, she would do it right and if she was fortunate enough maybe she would find what she was looking for. ' Even though, what her heart was searching for was something unknown '

If by chance she would run into him again, maybe she would understand why it was they kept coming across each other. For now, all she could do is find the strength to keep going.

" I'm sorry.." She whispered as she stared up at him. " I never should have said those things ". Amber eyes softened on her as he watched her shift around, tears still dancing in her newly determined orbs. " It's just.. You were..."

Kagome was slowly losing the battle, her voice though angelic and strong was becoming a soft whisper. A rare gentle smile graced his face as he slowly kneeled at her side. Tears began to escape her hidden gaze as she trembled. " You are still.. ."

Strong arms encased her in a warm embrace. He held her, like he did those years ago and smiled softly as she leaned willingly into him like he was and had been her only friend. Maybe that was what Kagome was trying to say to him, all along.

Somehow this girl, was always being left alone and he felt guilty for this. Shushing her gently he rocked her small form in his arms. " It's okay.. I know.. ". He whispered. Inside his heart she was his fallen angel and as the strangled words fell from her trembling lips. " My hero..".

He was shocked to find that not only did he feel as if she saved himself but she had just told him that he had saved her too. Despite all the things he had done, Kagome still thought of him as her savior.

It was then, he had realized he wasn't worthless he still did something right. The one thing that mattered.. he had accomplished.

As she slowly drifted off to sleep inside the cradle of his arms, he laid his chin on her head and whispered. " Rest well, Angel. Tomorrow is another day and we will once again journey our separate ways ". A gentle silence filled the beautiful clearing and the only answer to his statement was a soft snore.

Keeping from laughing he sighed softly and slowly began to drift off into dreamland. For tomorrow a hero and a fallen angel would part ways and journey their own paths.

The world was lost to those that sat in that moonlit clearing, to them they were clueless to the truth. That even heroes and angels had their sorrow and their joy, their paths and an unknown future.

They didn't always decide where they would go or what they may do. Sometimes one would have to leave it up to fate even though it maybe painful to do so.

By and with Love.

LadyRaina

PS: This was something that sat on my heart and I apologize for my poor grammar and if it sounds terrible. I luv u all anyway.

A/N: Kagome's hero could be either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. I will let you descide who you'de rather see her with. This was a random one shot. I'm not planning On continueing this.

Feel free to comment.


End file.
